funfandomcom-20200215-history
Anrufbeantworter
(Butler:) Hier ist der Anschluß North Cothelstone Hall XXXXXX, hier spricht der Butler. Die Herrschaften Lord und Lady Hescoth-Thortescue sind momentan leider nicht zugegen. Wenn Sie zurückgerufen werden möchten, haben Sie bitte die Güte, eine Nachricht auf das Band zu sprechen. * (Kirchenmusik) Hier ist der automatische Beichtstuhl. Beten Sie Ihre Sünden nach dem Pfeifton, ich werde mir eine passende Buße ausdenken und Sie zurückrufen. * (Kleines Hündchen im Hintergrund am jaulen) Die Maschine, die ihnen diese Nachricht vorspielt, ist an eine 5000-Volt-Stromversorgung angeschlossen, verbunden mit einem Schaltkreis, der an das kleine Hündchen angeschlossen ist. Wenn Sie auflegen, ohne eine Nachricht zu hinterlassen, wird der Schaltkreis geschlossen, und das Hündchen gebrutzelt. Sie müssen sich jetzt entscheiden. * (laute Musik) (schreiend:) Moment noch... Augenblick... (Musik leiser) Können Sie sich vielleicht denken, daß Sie gerade stören? Rufen Sie gefälligst später wieder an. Ach Quatsch, sabbeln Sie einfach was auf´s Band. Ich geh´ jetzt wieder Musik hören...(Musik wieder lauter) * (Man braucht dazu eine Aufnahme von einer Telefonsex-Nummer) FRAU (weiche Stimme): Hallo, ich bin Linda. Du weißt, wie alleine man manchmal ist, wenn man ein Fotomodel ist, manchmal mache ich deswegen... DU (unterbrechend): He, Linda, gib MIR das verdammte Telefon! (Danach die Ansage) * (Name sagen) 2 Sek. Pause, dann: „Ja, so würde es tönen, wenn jemand zuhause wäre. Aber das ist jetzt leider nicht so, drum redet nach dem Piepston einfach aufs Band.“ * (Schüchtern klingend) Hier ist der... äh... automatische Kühlschrank. Ich vertrete den Anrufbeantworter. Bitte hinterlassen Sie eine Nachricht, ich werde sie dann mit einem von diesen kleinen gelben Zetteln auf meine Tür kleben. * (schwebende Stimme) "Hier ist der automatische Guru der Familie XXXXXX. Meine Jünger sitzen gerade in der Ecke und meditieren. Wenn du mit uns in spirituellen Kontakt treten willst, so verschmelze dein Karma mit unserem mittels elektrischer Schwingungen. Erkenne dich selbst, aber erst mal den transzendenten Kontaktton. Hare Krishna!!!" * (tiefe stimme): "Haalloo! Hier ist die Mobilbox von X-Factor. Dieser Anruf kostet Sie 12,63 Euro pro Sekunde! Glauben Sie das ist wahr? Wenn ja, sprechen Sie nach dem Piepton! PIEEEP... * Äääh... (flüsternd)... Hallo? Äh, ich bin ein Einbrecher und wollte geradeName´s Anrufbeantworter klauen. Wenn Sie mir Ihren Namen und Ihre Telefonnummer geben,werde ich... werde ich... werde ich ihm einen Notizzettel an den Kühlschrank kleben, wo er ihn sehen wird, wenn er wiederkommt. Ach, wo wohnen Sie eigentlich? * ähhhhhhhhhhhhhhh HAllo?? Halllllllllllllloooooooooooo?? HAllo, hallo hallo???????? Ja dann eben nicht!!!!!!!!!! * Anschluß XXXXXX. Dies ist ein handelsüblicher Anrufbeantworter. Gleich piept´s. * Area 51. Wer ist da? (4 sek pause danach sauer): Gehen Sie sofort aus der Leitung. Ich warte auf einen Wichtigen Anruf eines Klingonens. * Bin im Moment nicht da. Also ruft mich an wenn ich daheim bin. * Bitte diese Nachricht nicht abhören!!! Wenn es schon zu spät ist, entfernen Sie sich bitte mit 4 Metern Abstand. Ihr Anrufbeantworter vernichtet sich jetzt selbst * Bitte sprechen Sie nach dem Signalton. Ich sitze hier mit meinen Freunden um das Gerät und wir amüsieren uns immer köstlich über die Versuche, wie die Leute auf Anrufbeantworter reagieren. * Die Nummer XXXXXX wurde geändert. Sie lautet jetzt XXXXXX (wieder gleiche Nummer) * Dies ist der Anrufbeantworter von Name. Sprechen Sie was drauf. Wenn Sie mir ein Fax schicken wollen, kaufen Sie mir ein Faxgerät. * Firma Rast & Ruh, heute geschlossen morgen zu, was kann ich für Sie tun? * Guten Tag! Hier spricht ihr automatischer Beichtstuhl! Bitte hinter lassen Sie ihre Sünden nach dem Pfeifton, und ihr Ablassbrief erreichts sie umgehend nach Eingang ihrer Spende! Gott segne Sie! * Guten Tag. Dies ist der voll automatisierte Anrufbefürworter von (Name). Bitte pfeifen Sie nach dem Sprech-Ton. * Guten Tag. Hier ist der Anschluß von XXXXXX. Die Telekom bedankt sich für Ihre Spende von mindestens 12 Pfennigen, die ohne Ihren Einsatz dieses Anrufbeantworters nicht zustande gekommen wäre. Sie leisten hiermit einen wesentlichen Beitrag zur Gesundung der Volkswirtschaft. Zum Dank können Sie nach dem Piep auch noch was sagen. * Ha, da haben Sie mich aber wieder erwischt. Gerade dann, wenn ich nicht da bin, müssen Sie anrufen. Natürlich, denn dadurch muß ich Sie zurückrufen, und das geht schließlich auf meine Kosten. Hab´s schon durchschaut. Na gut. Also: wer sind Sie und was wollen Sie? * Ha, ha, ha, also so was von Pech auch! Da habe Sie es nun endlich mal geschafft, unfallfrei meine Nummer zu wählen - XXXXXX gell? - und da haben Sie bloß so eine blöde Elektronik am Rohr. Endtweder legen Sie gleich wieder auf und schreiben mir einen Brief oder eine e-Mail, oder Sie stammeln mir was aufs Band. Na, da bin ich mal gespannt, was dabei rauskommt. Viel Glück! * Haalllooo Bleichgesichter leider bin ich nicht da, bin schon weg gegengen um mir was zu fangen. Sprecht nach dem Signal, sonst komm ich an den Pfahl und das tut mir weh, was ich gut versteh! Hau (Diesen Text bitte singend vortragen, Danke) * Hallo hier Sam's Krematorium. Sie killen's, wir grillen's. * Hallo Joe's Mitbring imbiss. Sie überfahren es, wir überbacken es! * Hallo mein lieber Anrufer!! Entweder du sprichst mir was auf meinen Anrufbeantworter, oder du schreibst mir eine SMS, oder du meldest dich einfach später noch mal. So lieber Anrufer, jetzt musst du dich entscheiden. * Hallo! Ich bin ein -nein, ich bin DER- Anrufbeantworter von (Name). Durch einen kräftigen Schlag auf mein oberes Hinterteil, leide ich unter einer vorläufigen Amnesie. Daher wäre es sinnlos, mir etwas zu erzählen, was ich sowieso wieder vergessen würde. Mein Rat: Anruf zu späterer Zeit, dann ist (Name) vielleicht zu erreichen. Tschüss, der... äh, wie war das noch gleich? * Hallo! Hallo? Haaaaaaaallo!! Ich versteh dich nicht!! Hallo?!? Wer is da? Ja dann nicht! Tschau, ruf mich später wieda an oder schreib mal! * Hallo! Hier ist die evangelische Hundebadeanstallt Meier. Guten Tag! Bitte nennen Sie nach dem Piepton die Rasse ihres Vierbeinigen Köters und labbern Sie sonst noch rauf was Sie wollen. * Hallo, haaaallo!!!! ich ver..., ah hallo was gibts neues? ja du idiot, rede einfach NACH dem pfeifton weiter. * Hallo, hier ist der automatische Blechtrottel der Familie Mustermann! Bitte legen Sie jetzt wieder auf! Wir sind ausser Betrieb! * Hallo, hier ist der sprechende Chiwawa der Familie XXX/von XXX. (3 mal bellen) meine Familie /Herrchen/Frauchen ist im Moment leider nicht zu Hause. Sie sind entweder im Bett oder auf Achse. Sie können eine Nachricht hinterlassen unter der telefonnummer...ähm, also unter dieser nr. hier oder unter (handynr. angeben). Bellen sie bitte laut und deutlich, wir rufen Sie zurück! Danke (man muss eine sehr hohe oder sehr tiefe stimme imitieren, je nach der rasse die man will) * Hallo, hier ist der Toaster von (name) da der Anrufbeantworter grade auf dem klo oder sonstwo ist, muss ich gerade mal hier mir was merken! * Hallo, hier ist Melitta. Haben Sie noch alle Tassen im Schrank? * Hallo. Ich bin ein Anrufbeantworter, und wir sind in den Neunzigern. Sie wissen also,was zu tun ist. * Hallo. Soll ich Sie zurückrufen? Dafür müssen Sie aber etwas tun: Erzählen Sie einen schönen schweinischen Witz oder eine andere Sauerei. * hallo.. hier ist der Butler von (name). Leider ist my Lady (my Lord) wieder einmal nicht zu Hause!!! bitte sprechen Sie nach dem piepston... * Hallo? (eine Minute Pause) Hallo, hier ist leider nur der Anrufbeantworter. Bitte hinterlassen Sie eine Nachricht nach dem Piepton. * Hallo? Haalllo??? Och nö, ich hab grad keine Lust zu telefonieren, versuchs später nochmal!!!! * Hallo? Hallo! Achso! Ich muss ja was sagen! Also ich bin ja gerade nicht da! Äh...ja, also... was soll ich sagen? * Hallo? Hallooo...??? Haaaaaalloooooooooooooohoooooooooo...?????? Schreien Sie doch nicht so... ist doch nur der Anrufbeantworter... bitte sprechen sie nach dem Piepton, ciao. * Hallo? Willst du mein Sklave sein? Dich vollkommen unterwerfen? Dann fessel dich jetzt ganz stramm mit der Telefonschnur und leg dich auf den Boden! DU SOLLST DICH AUF DEN BODEN LEGEN!!!!! So ist es recht! Und jetzt erzählst du mir alles! Alles, aber auch Alllllles! Wo du wohnst, deinen lächerlichen Namen und natürlich deine Telefonnummer, damit ich dich jede Nacht aus dem Tiefschlaf wecken kann! ALSO WIRDS BALD? * Hallo?? HAAAALLOOOOOOOOO????? Du kannst mich mal... (pause ca.5 sekunden)... schon wieder nicht erreichen! Aber du kannst mir ja was auf meinem Anrufbeantworter hinterlassen! Genau jetzt... * HALLO??? IST DA WER???? bringen Sie licht ins dunkel!!! * Hello. Here is yoúr international operator. The number you dialed in Saudi-Arabia is no longer active. Please ask your local consultant. * Hey du flotter Anrufer! Falls du etwas von mir willst oder einfach nur ne Runde drehen willst, gib bitte deine Adresse, Tel. Nummer und Alter an, und du wirst viel Spaß mit der Polizei (Gesetzesmissbraucher) haben. Denn in ein paar Sekunden wird dein Internetanschluß überprüft und wir werden alles über dich erfahren. Hallo!!!!!!......... hast du schon aufgelegt? Auf wiedersehen. * Hier ist 007 rufen Sie um 008 wieder an. * Hier ist das Zentrum der Macht und des Wissens wenn Sie wirklich denken das uns eine Ihrer Nichtigkeiten auch nur im geringsten tangiert, dann sprechen Sie sie uns auf´s Band. Vielleicht werden wir sie uns anhören, wenn uns der Sinn danach steht. * Hier ist der Anschluß 338 79 31, ich wiederhole: 788 25 12. Also vergessen Sie nicht:111 49 534 753... * Hier ist der automatische Anrufbeantworter der Rufnummer XXXXXX. Alle Leitungen sind momentan belegt. Bitte warten Sie...... Hier ist der automatische Anrufbeantworter der Rufnummer XXXXXX. Alle Leitungen sind momentan belegt. Bitte warten Sie...... Hier ist der automatische Anrufbeantworter der Rufnummer XXXXXX. Alle Leitungen (KLICK) Platz 42... * Hier ist der BND. Sie brauchen keine Nachricht zu hinterlassen, da wir Ihr Telefon sowieso abhören. * Hier ist der Kühlschrank. Da der Anrufbeantworter im Urlaub ist, muss ich ihn vertreten. Wenn sie eine Nachricht hinterlassen wollen, werde ich einen Zettel an meine Tür hängen und ihr Nachricht kaltstellen.... ähh.... Durchstellen * Hier ist die Mikrowelle von YYYYYY. Der Anrufbeantworter ist mit der Kaffeemaschine durchgebrannt. Wenn Sie während des Gesprächs etwas gekocht haben wollen, dann halten Sie es vor den Hörer. * Hier ist unsere automatische Anrufabsauganlage. Je nach Lage der Dinge melden sich entweder wir, unser Anwalt oder gar keiner. * Hier Krematorium Wilmersdorf. Wir haben zur Zeit Hochbetrieb, alle Öfen sind an derGrenze ihrer Kapazität. Daher können wir uns im Moment noch nicht um Sie kümmern. Hinterlassen Sie uns bitte auf unserem Band Ihren Namen und Ihre Rufnummer, damit wir Ihnen einen Verbrennungstermin zuteilen können. * Hier spricht er Telefonsklave von XXXXXXX. Mein Brötchengeber ist gerade nicht da, hinterlassen Sie ihren Namen, wenn Sie einen haben, nach dem Piepton... PIEEEP... * Ich bin nur ein einfacher Anrufbeantworter. Sie haben mich sehr glücklich gemacht, meine Nummer gewählt zu haben. Es war mir eine große Freude, meine Schaltkreise für Sie aktiviert zu haben. * Kann gerade nicht, bin auf dem Klo. Hinterlass 'ne Nachricht nach dem Ton oder ruf später noch mal an. * Katzenkrematorium Lüdenscheid-Süd, Müller am Apparat. * Lieber Anrufer! Sie haben XXXXXX gewählt. Aber Sie haben sich sicher verwählt, denn hier ist nur ein Automat. Aber haben wir uns nicht alle verwählt in den Augen des Herren? Die Antwort auf diese und alle anderen Fragen sprechen Sie bitte gleich auf Band. Halleluja! * Mein Name ist Band - Ton Band. Ich habe die Lizenz zum Aufnehmen. Bitte sprechen Sie nach dem Piepton. * Mein Name ist Freud, Sigmund Freud. Bitte erzählen Sie mir von Ihrem Problem. * mit verstellter Stimme sprechen (kleines Kind und Papa/Mama) Kind: "Du-u!" Papa (verständnisvoll fragend): "Ja, was ist denn?" Kind (aufgeregt): "Da ist jemand am Telefon!" Papa (beruhigend): "Was soll ich machen, ich bin leider nicht zu Hause!" Kind (insistierend): "Was ist, wenn wer was von dir will?" Papa (erklärend): "Dafür gibts den Anrufbeantworter." Kind (in die Sprechmuschel piepsend): "Du sollst sagen, wer du bist, was du wolltest und wo wir dich zurückrufen können. Hihi!" * Pyramidenverleih Ramses, mein Name ist Anubis, was kann ich für sie tun? * Seas! (paar sek. warten) Wie gehts da? (paar sekunden warten) mir auch! PIEEEP * Sie habe das Recht zu schweigen. Alles, was Sie sagen, kann und wird gegen Sie verwendet werden. Wenn Sie doch etwas sagen wollen, dann tun Sie das jetzt oder schweigen Sie für immer. * Sie sind verbunden mit Gott. Ich kann derzeit leider Ihre Gebete nicht erhören, da ich in einer anderen Dimension verweile. Hinterlassen sie mir desshalb Ihre Gebete nach dem Pfeifton. Und ersparen Sie mir diesen dämlichen Spruch... O Gott * Sprechen sie bitte nach dem Piepton auf Band... PIEEEP... Auf Band. * Städtisches Krematorium Wien guten Tag. Sie hören ein Tonband. Wen darf ich bitte einäschern? (Monoton) * Stadttheater, Kino (XXX); was kann ich für Sie tun? Falls sie Karten reservieren lassen wollen, rufen Sie später noch mals an, oder hinterlassen Sie ihre Rufnummer, damit wir Sie zurückrufen können, da bei uns zur Zeit alle Leitungen belegt sind! MfG Ihr Kino-Team * Wenn Sie diese Ansage hören, weiss ich bereits wer Sie sind, woher Sie kommen und was Sie vorhaben..... Jetzt nix zu sagen wäre sinnlos.... * Wenn sie zurückgerufen werden wollen, ist es besser, wenn sie uns in Ruhe lassen! * YYYYYY (Name) --- 3 Sekunden Pause --- Wer ist bitte am Apparat? --- 3 Sekunden Pause--- Ah, Du bist's! --- 3 Sekunden Pause --- Nein, ich bin nicht zu Hause. Aber hinterlass'doch eine Nachricht. * Erst ich, dann Piep, dann du! * Also ehrlich!Diesen blödsinnigen Text kennst du doch schon!Also mach hinne*Piep*. * (kindlich gesprochen) Äh Hallo , isch bin der kleine Tommi.Ich bin ausm Laufstall ausgebrochen.Ist das Langweilig.Dise beschissene Babysitterin is eingepennt.Bidde sach doch Muddi Bescheid dass es mir voll Kagge geht. Biddeschön!(rasselton) * (gesprochen wie Dieter Bohlen) Hallo hier is der Didda! Naddel liescht naggisch aufm Ehebet.Da muss ish ran!(Sektkorkenknall) * Süße Kinderstimme: Wir sind nicht da. Was willst du? * Süße Kinder Stimme: Willst du Geld von uns na dann, Ruf einfach später wieder an. Doch wenn wir was von dir bekommen, wird dein Gespräch gleich aufgenommen. Kategorie:Sprüche